VIVA-TV Channel 13 - Changing The Current TV Landscape
Move over TV5, GMA 7 and ABS-CBN, there's a new and refurbished TV station in town on IBC-13. It's called Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network of Viva Entertainment Group under a management with Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario Jr. Exciting shows on Viva-TV includes :1. 'POPSTAR DIARIES', go behind-the-scenes of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo’s showbiz engagements from photo shoots and mall shows to TV guestings and movie events. It’s the Pop Princess uncovered, airs on Tuesdays at 7:30 p.m. :2. '@ANNEBISHOWSA', follow Anne Curtis as she navigates the showbiz waters as Box-Office Queen, TV Princess, Platinum Music Superstar and Twitter Empress on her way to maintaining her status as National Sweetheart. It’s royal TV viewing fare fit for tinseltown royalty, airs on Thursdays at 9 p.m. :3. 'KC.COM', what’s KC Concepcion like off-camera? Log onto this weekly show that chronicles the star’s professional and personal life and find out the real persona behind one of local showbizlandia’s most intriguing celebrities, airs on Saturdays at 2 p.m. :4. 'SM LITTLE STARS', a reality-based kiddie talent search hosted by Luis Manzano and Anne Curtis which airs Sundays at 12:30 p.m., it begin the rival Sunday noontime variety shows GMA's Party Pilipinas and ABS-CBN's ASAP 2012. :5. 'PANTAXYA X' hosted by Katya Santos and Maui Taylor,, a sexy reality series airs Sundays at 12 noon. :6. 'WINX CLUB', sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Can the Winx manage to protect the chosen one? Find out in the all-new season of the Winx Club on July 2 at 5 p.m., to compete with GMA's It Started With A Kiss and ABS-CBN's Hiyas and they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Del Monte, Gardenia, Goldilucks and many more. :7. 'THE WEAKEST LINK', a phenomenal game show based on the British hosted by Luis Manzano airs every Saturdays at 7 p.m., against with ABS-CBN's Maalaala Mo Kaya and GMA's Just For laughs. :8. 'WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIOANIRE?', a Saturday night game show based on the British hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto airs on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. it competes head-on with GMA's Kapuso Movie Night and ABS-CBN's The X-Factor Philippines. :9. 'GOIN' BAYABAS', a sketch comedy show airs Friday at 10 p.m. with Cristine Reyes, Martin Escudero, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez, Kim Gantioqui, Alex Gonzaga, Keempee De Leon, Yassi Pressman and Meg Imperial; directed by Edgar Mortiz. (similar GMA's Bubble Gang and ABS-CBN's Banana Split) :10. 'WOW!' a gag show hosted by comedian Vhong Navarro airs on Sundays at 8 p.m., it against with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol Weekend and GMA's Kap's Amazing Stories. :11. 'PETRA'S PANNIEST', a situtional comedy with Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak airs Friday at 10:30 p.m. :12. 'POP GIRLS', a Sunday night teen variety show airs on Sundays at 8:30 p.m. Hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos with AJ Muhlach as the co-hosts. :13. 'MAY BUKAS PA', a first-ever teleserye starring Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriao and Dina Bonnevie now airs two times a week from Wednesdays and Fridays at 9 p.m., to compete with teleserye rivals GMA's One True Love and ABS-CBN's Lorenzo's Time. :14. 'FLAMES', a weekly 30-minute drama anthology TV series airs Thursdays at 10:30 p.m. :15. 'POP PIXIE', Discover magic and adventure in a magical universe filled with gnomes, elves, talking animals and pixies, Saturdays at 10 a.m., they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Del Monte, Gardenia, Goldilucks and many more. :16. 'ESTUDYANTE BLUES', a newest dramedy TV series which stars Richard Gutierrez, Raymond Gutierrez and Onemig Bondoc on Mondays at 9 p.m. :17. 'DEAR HEART', a teen series for teenagers hosted by popstar Anja Aguilar airs Monday at 9:45 p.m. :18. 'MAGIC WONDERLAND', Join Ocean, in this award winning animated series as she battles evil for the forces of good, premieres on July 3, Tuesdays at 7 p.m., they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Del Monte, Gardenia, Goldilucks and many more. :19. 'BAGETS: JUST GOT LUCKY', a youth-oriented TV series airs Sunday at 3 p.m. Starring AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Josh Padilla and Rico Dela Paz, to compete with rival teen drama GMA's Together Forever and ABS-CBN's Luv U. :20. 'POLLY POCKET', the animated series on Philippine TV starts on Mondays at 6:30 p.m. with the characters Polly Pocket, Shani, Lea, Lila, Crissy, Kerstie, Todd and Rick, they give away to sponsors by Nestle, Jollibee, Regent Foods Corporation, Rebisco, Febisco, Lemon Square Philippines, P&G Philippines, Wyeth Philippines, RFM Corporation, Universial Robina, Beados, KFC, McDonalds, Toy Kingdom, Hasbro, Barbie, Del Monte, Gardenia, Goldulcks and many more. :21. 'WANSAPANATAYM' a fantasy-drama antology TV series airs Sundays at 9:30 p.m. :22. 'PETRANG KABAYO', a comedy-drama TV sries based on the 2010 film starring Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach aires on Thursdays at 9:30 p.m. :23. 'THE JON SANTOS SHOW', a talk show hosted by Jon Santos airs from Saturdays at 10:30 p.m. :24. 'DAILY TOP 10' the entertainment news program round-up of the each day’s most requested OPM TV music videos in local music scene and the hottest and freshest showbiz news, airs on Mondays to Fridays at 5:30 p.m. Hosted by VJ Sam Pinto, against with teleseryes GMA's My Daddy Dearest and ABS-CBN's Aryanna (Ch. 2).